Machinations
Machinations in Solar Frontier ''are mechanical, machine-like robots that often resemble menacing beasts, monsters or occasionaly rabid aliens/humans. Machinations often vary in apperance from smoothed, polished refined steel, all operating together with loud cogs and pistons, to rusted, broken down machines barely operating. All machinations possess no form of sentience, but rather they only follow their programming. Machinations are very expensive to produce due to their energy requirements, metal needed, and programing to respond to their master. 'Any Machination can come in the following metal materials: *'''Steel Machinations: Most common, low price, does not rust effective vs thermite, ballistics and laser. +5 Vs Ballistics, thermite and laser *'Aluminium Machinations: uncommon, very cheap, does not rust, weak. 4AR' *'Altech Prime™: The flagship alloy from the alloy company Altech, very expensive, gives of a blue tint and is effective verses energy weapons. +2 Verses Laser, Pulse, Plasma, Liquid Plasma, Neutron, Hellfire, devestator' *'fill me' *'fill me' *'fill me' *'fill me' *'fill me' Nametypes: Machination = Replica of a real beast/monster Design = Unique design, is not replicating anything real Mechination Standards *All mechinations have a inbuilt radio for communication. *The cost given is the Base cost,metal type isn't added to the cost. *They all use the Size system from the creatures page Small Machinations Gecko - Small Lizard, that is found on planet earth Cr:300 :: - Nightvision, Can drop their tails in defence (just like normal geckos, 4+4d4 DAM (it's an explosive)) Cr: 100 to replace. :: - All shots at this mechination have a -3 debuff because of its size ::: - STR 2 DEX 7 SPD 7 AGL 5 INT 4 Humming Bird - Tiny bird, found on earth Cr:200 (extra Cr:100 for inbuilt refraction field OR Cr:200 thermal stealth field) :: - [[Sensory Augmentations|Movement detector], can transmit videos/data back to a selected scouce eg. wrist computer. :: - All shots at this mechination have a -5 debuff because of its size ::: - STR 1 DEX 6 SPD 7 AGL 6 INT 5 HP:5 Medium Machinations Condor - A large bird found on earth |S: 7 (Wingspan)Cr: 1,000 :: - Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Retinas :: - Claws: 1d6+2 (these claws are classified as a blade for the effects cuncerned with blades) ::: - STR 4 DEX 5 |SPD Flight 20, Ground 5| AGL 10 INT 3 HP:20 Alpha Charmour - A very large creature found on the planet |S: 10| Cr: 7,500 Quish Design : Insert small description here K'ly Design : Insert small description here Panther Design : Insert small description here Valkyrie Design : Insert small description here Dyo Machination : Insert small description here Dog Machination : Insert small description here Pon Pon Machination : Insert small description here Wolf Machination : Insert small description here Pico Machination : Insert small description here Bonto Machination : Insert small description here Herkesh Machination : Insert small description here Ralqua Machination : Insert small description here Fontu Machination : Insert small description here Habadar Machination : Insert small description here Yonxyo Machination : Insert small description here Montlish Machination : Insert small description here Ebabii Machination : Insert small description here Homani Machination : Insert small description here Large Machinations